


Daddy's Boy

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a single father Jensen would do anything for his child and this is just another line to cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

The stack of papers in front of him was daunting and Jensen blew out a shaky breath, rubbing fingers against closed eyelids just to try and ease the tension and building headache. There was too much work, never enough time, and all Jensen wanted to do was be home with his son. 

But being a single father meant they had only the one income and so ignoring work wasn’t really an option. Even if his eyes felt like they were bleeding and his temple was starting to throb. Jensen forced himself to think of Jared’s bright grin - the one he’d be sporting when Jensen could afford to take him out to McDonalds for a Happy Meal or buy him that extra little toy when they were at the store.

Which really only meant that Jensen had to get a little more creative about just how he made time to spend with his favorite person in the entire world.

“I’m ready for my bath Daddy!” Jared skidded around the corner, colliding hard with the door frame. 

Jensen looked up from his desk and his damn paperwork, rolling his lips together to keep the rising smile at bay. It looked like his boy had overestimated his speed and was now trying to keep from crying from the way his arm likely stung. Jensen spun in his desk chair and held his arms up. “C’mere.”

The watery shine of Jared’s hazel eyes quickly disappeared and the boy launched across the room, all but throwing himself into Jensen’s arms. “Will you read to me when I’m in the bath? It’s been so _long_ since we read more about Narnia!” 

Guilt panged at Jensen’s heart and he bit his lip, scooping his seven year old up onto his lap and looping an arm around his middle to hold him even closer. As Jared squirmed on his lap to press flush against Jensen’s chest and wrap his tiny arms around Jensen’s broad shoulders, he was hit with another pang of guilt but this one was accompanied with shame and thoughts Jensen tried his damnedest to ignore.

“Wish I could kiddo,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to the top of Jared’s silk locks, breathing in his son’s comforting and familiar smell. “But I’ve gotta finish up some paperwork and clean up the kitchen and I’ve got to take my own shower tonight. Daddy doesn’t want to be up until two AM getting everything taken care of. You don’t want Daddy to be too tired to hang out with you tomorrow do you?”

Jared sighed and twisted around until he could slide of Jensen’s lap, letting his head hang low as he shook it from side to side. “No Daddy. I don’t want that. Maybe you should take your bath now too. You always say it’s good to take breaks from all the damn work.” 

As the curse word fell from his precious little boy’s lips Jensen inhaled quickly and Jared’s head snapped up, his eyes shining with fear. It wasn’t like Jensen really ever punished Jared - he let the kid get away with pretty much anything - but Jared did know that _damn_ was one of those words he shouldn’t use.

“I’m so sorry Daddy! I didn’t mean to say that. I just heard it on TV and I know it’s a no-no word...” Jared’s lower lip slid out in a pout and he shuffled back a step, dropping his head to hang shamefully this time. “Are you mad at me?”

Jensen was such a sucker for Jared. It had always been that way, from the very moment Jared was born Jensen would have done anything for his only child, and it had only grown stronger since Jared’s mother passed away almost two years ago. So being faced with the near heartbreaking image of his son? There was no way Jensen could have stayed angry - though honestly he hadn’t been all that mad in the first place. More... shocked. Especially at the burst of heat that had crawled through his body at Jared’s dirty word.

“Aw no baby, I’m not mad at you. I’m glad you understand that it’s not a word you’re meant to use and I hope you won’t ever use it again.” Jensen smiled softly and pushed out of his chair, ruffling his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Come on kiddo, let’s go get you in your bath.”

“Okay!” Jared perked up, slipping his small hand through Jensen’s and tugging him out of the office. “So will you take a bath with me Daddy? You can play with my sail boat! I promise to share it and everything. And we could have bubbles!” 

Jensen considered the request and the burn of heat that was bubbling along his veins as he pictured himself naked in a tub with his gorgeous little boy. It shouldn’t be this way. Fathers shouldn’t find themselves getting turned on by their sons - especially not their _seven year old_ sons - but the truth was... Jared was Jensen’s _everything_. His sun, his moon, his reason for breathing and his reason for living. 

Without Jared, Jensen was nothing, and that was maybe reason enough go against the nagging voice in his head. Anything to keep that grin on his boy’s face.

“Yeah alright sweetie, I’ll take a bath with you. But we can’t spend too long playing around okay? Tomorrow is going to be a big day and you need your energy.”

Jared cheered and ran the rest of the way down the hall to the bathroom. By the time Jensen caught up the boy already had the tub filling up and was tugging his clothes off. Jensen smiled fondly as he began undressing as well, listening to Jared babble about their upcoming day at the zoo and what animals he wanted to see first. 

“You get in first Daddy, since you’re bigger than me,” Jared instructed a few minutes later and Jensen tried not to let his gaze linger on Jared’s small frame.

It was kind of impossible not to though. Jared’s skin was so smooth and creamy, still plump in some areas from lingering baby fat, all hairless and unmarred by life. And the boy’s innocence allowed him a complete lack of modesty, Jared simply bouncing from foot to foot completely naked and uninhibited. 

Despite the way heat curled low in the pit of his stomach - or maybe _because_ of it - Jensen nodded and stepped into the tub. “Alright baby, I’ll listen to you. Sure seems like you know best.”

At this Jared giggled and Jensen’s heart flipped like it always did when the boy was so carefree and happy. Sometimes Jensen thought his son was haunted with too much sadness - the loss of his mother something he still didn’t quite understand - and Jensen loved knowing he could provide Jared even a few minutes of complete happiness. 

“I don’t know best Daddy! _You_ know best. And I’ve just learned from you.” Jared nodded with a look beyond his years and stepped over the edge of the tub once Jensen had settled beneath the water.

Quite suddenly Jared’s lithe form was tucked flush between Jensen’s legs and his eyes widened as his cock fell easily into the small crack of his son’s ass. Jared squirmed back and slumped against Jensen, graping his hands and tangling their fingers together. Jensen swallowed thickly and used every last ounce of his restraint to keep from thrusting up against Jared’s tiny ass. “Don’t you wanna play with your sail boat honey?”

“Nah. Not right now. Just wanna sit here with you.” Jared sighed and laid his head on Jensen’s chest. “Kinda feels like I haven’t seen you in a while Daddy. I know you’re busy with work, I understand, I just miss you is all.” 

It was a lot easier to ignore the heat when Jared said things like that - things that reminded Jensen why he hated his work. “I know darling,” Jensen murmured and pressed a kiss to Jared’s hair. “I promise to spend more time with you. You’re more important then my work, you’re more important than anything else in my life. You know that right baby?”

“I know Daddy. You’re more important than my school too.” Jared twisted up to grin at Jensen, causing everything in Jensen to flutter pleasantly.

Sure, there was a whole shit load of things _wrong_ about this sharing a bath thing but, for that smile? It was completely worth damning Jensen’s soul to hell.

~~

Once upon a time, Jensen might have tried to insist that he was not under Jared’s thumb, he was a grown man who wouldn’t let a seven year old control his every move. But well... it was so very hard to ignore the full force of those bright hazel eyes fixed up on him and truthfully, Jensen was such a sucker for that lower lip tremble.

All of which was probably why he didn’t say no to taking a bath with his son the next three nights in a row. It was hard not to be delighted by the way Jared’s eyes shone in excitement every time Jensen caved, and then there was the whole... dirty pleasure. The way Jensen’s heart began to race and his skin overheated as he trailed fingers along Jared’s creamy flesh, soaping the boy up and gently washing him clean. 

It was all like some form of perfect, brilliant, mind-boggling torture and Jensen was maybe a little addicted to it.

So on night four, when Jared appeared in his office and asked if they could take a bath together again, Jensen didn’t even bother protesting. After all, it wasn’t like he ever _did_ anything to Jared - certainly never anything inappropriate - and Jensen would stop soon, he was sure of it.

Jared quickly turned the faucets on and undressed, bouncing around eagerly while Jensen chuckled low in his throat and took his time sliding out of his own clothing. His son started in on a story about school that day and a girl who kept chasing him around the playground and Jensen told himself it was ridiculous to feel any spark of possessive heat because his son was not his to claim. 

Though honestly, wasn’t seven years old too young for those types of crush games?

“She drives me _crazy_ Daddy,” Jared continued as they climbed into the tub, the boy instantly reaching out for the bath soap. “Like. I would wanna slap her if I knew it wasn’t really bad to hurt girls.”

Jensen choked on a laugh, taking the soap from his boy and flicking the lid open. “As long as you remember that then it will be okay. You just keep ignoring her and she’ll leave you alone, I promise baby.”

“I hope so. I don’t need any girls bothering me.” Jared shook his head, sighing with such dramatic intensity Jensen’s eyes widened.

A laugh rose up in him and Jensen tugged his son close, wrapping his arms tight around the boy and squeezing. The new position dragged his young son up across his lap and Jensen’s eyes fluttered closed as Jared’s skin brushed up against the already half hard heat of Jensen’s cock. It was enough to have Jensen sucking in a quick breath, his heart slamming up against his ribcage.

Jensen had been lucky so far. Jared hadn’t noticed whenever his Daddy’s body had begun to respond inappropriately to their close contact. But it seemed Jensen’s luck had run out and Jared looked down at Jensen’s cock, squinting to peer through the water. Jensen bit his lip, considering just how upset Jared might be if he were to stand and get out of the tub right then before anything more awkward could take place. 

A moment later all Jensen’s last good intentions flew out the window as the boy reached out and dragged his finger tip over the purple red cock head. “What’s wrong with your pee pee Daddy? Mine never does that. Is mine broken?”

“Oh jesus,” Jensen hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and willing back the urge to thrust his hips up into Jared’s curious touch. Truthfully Jensen wasn’t all that surprised by the question, Jared was a curious kid by nature and well this... it was definitely different. “N-no. No baby. Yours isn’t broken. You have to be more grown up for this to happen to you.”

“But what does it mean?” Jared asked curiously, sliding his fingers down the length of Jensen’s cock.

A giggle fell from the boy’s lips as Jensen’s cock twitched and the rush of shame, want, and _oh-so-fucking-wrong_ that hit Jensen was almost enough to make him come. His heart was racing, heat crawling up his cheeks, and Jensen bit his lip to fight back the moan of sudden intense rushing pleasure. This was so fucked up, he shouldn’t allow it to happen, he should push his precious baby boy away and climb out of the tub and never return. 

Then of course Jared had to go and curl his fingers around Jensen’s cock, head tilting curiously as his hand slid down. This time Jensen lost out on his moan and Jared’s head snapped up, his eyes widening on his Dad. “Does it mean it feels good Daddy? Does me touchin’ like this feel good?”

Jensen groaned and dropped his head back against the cool tiled wall, hips gently thrusting up to just to get Jared’s curious hand to move.

Jensen groaned and dropped his head back against the cool tiled wall, hips gently thrusting up to just to get Jared’s curious hand to move. Jensen was going to Hell. More then Hell. What was the next level above Hell? Super Hell? 

“Daddy?” Jared inched a little closer and squeezed his fingers around the base of Jensen’s cock as he moved. “Am I doing it right?” 

“Y-yes baby,” Jensen choked out and let his hand drop down on Jared’s shoulder, caressing softly. “It’s... very good. But you should, you shouldn’t do this baby. It’s... for grownups. For when you’re a big boy.” 

“But I am a big boy Daddy!” Jared protested and Jensen honestly wasn’t that surprised. It was completely Jared’s nature to protest being called a child in any way and Jensen’s biggest chance at escaping the _wrong_ was pulled away from him.

Especially when Jared’s hand slid up and his thumb grazed across the head with that same curious little touch. Jensen moaned once more and brushed his own thumb along Jared’s jaw. “I know sweetie, you are a big boy. Just... this is. It’s different. It’s things adults do, when they love each other, and- ah- you shouldn’t...”

“But I love you,” Jared whispered and slid his hand down once more. 

It was becoming incredibly clear, incredibly fast, that there was no changing the outcome of this moment. The more Jared touched and protested in his soft, sweet voice, the quicker Jensen’s reserves dropped until he finally gave in. _Just this once_ , he thought and spread his legs a little wider so they pressed flush against the side of the tub and Jared had more room to move.

“I love you too honey,” Jensen breathed and stroked his fingers back through Jared’s fluffy golden locks. “And this... _god_ this feels so good.”

“Like this?” Jared asked quickly, his eyes perking up and his fingers drifting over the head and the slit. “What’s the stuff coming out?”

“Oh fuck,” Jensen groaned and thrust his hips up with more force, clamping hard down on his bottom lip to keep from calling out something even worse.

As it was, Jared gasped and sat back, hand dropping from Jensen’s searing flesh. “Daddy!” Jared smacked his thigh under the water. “You’re not supposed to use words like that!” 

“I know, I know baby. Just... you’re making Daddy feel so good. Daddy’s never felt like this before and it’s all because of you.” Jensen gave his son a weak smile and swallowed back the urge to beg Jared to touch him once more. 

He didn’t have too, apparently. A beat later Jared reached out and stroked his hand down Jensen’s rock hard flesh, this time a little quicker, with more confidence. It dragged a ragged moan from Jensen and his hips rocked up into the gentle touch, Jared’s small fingers dragging along his skin in delicious slides.

One hand dropped to the edge of the tub and held on for dear life, the other Jensen lifted to stroke softly through Jared’s hair, encouraging his son on with low murmurs. “So good baby. You’re Daddy’s good boy aren’t you? Making Daddy feel so good.”

Jared beamed up at him, clearly pleased by the praises and for whatever the reason that combined with the sweep of Jared’s velvety thumb over the head of his cock was enough to tip Jensen over the edge. His hips stuttered up and his orgasm flared through with enough intensity Jensen had to bite his lip to keep from using another swear word that would only upset his beautiful boy. 

When he finally slumped back down into the tub, completely spent, Jared was staring at him with wide eyes. “Wow. What was what Daddy?”

Jensen cleared his throat roughly and reached down beneath the water to gently nudge his boy’s still moving hand away. “Well, when you touch someone like that... they start to feel _so_ good they reach this point of ultimate pleasure. And then you have to stop touching for a little while. But that doesn’t mean it wasn’t really, really good.”

“So I made you proud Daddy?” Jared asked cheerfully, shifting back in the tub and scooping up a handful of bubbles and blowing them with a giggle. 

The action was so sweet, so childish, Jensen felt another wash of shame and he blew out a slow, steadying breath. “Yeah baby, you made Daddy real proud. You ready to get out now?”

“Okay!” Jared nodded and wasted no time in clambering out of the tub, Jensen following shortly and wrapping a towel around his boy before snagging one for himself.

It was only a few minutes later when they were in Jared’s room and Jensen was laying out a pair of pajamas for the boy, that Jensen realized he was in way over his head.

“Can I sleep in your bed so I can make you proud again Daddy?” Jared asked as he tugged the shirt over his head. “Once it’s okay to touch again?”

Swallowing thickly, Jensen considered how weak he was when it came to Jared then gave his boy a small, indulgent smile. “Alright sweetie. But just for tonight.”

“We’ll see!” Jared giggled and raced off down the hall to Jensen’s room. 

Oh. He was such a goner.


End file.
